TIME OUT!
by ookami sora-chan27
Summary: With the Representative battle coming on Tsuna and the gang are so caught up with the fighting they seem to have forgotten a certain yakyuu-baka's special day. How would the birthday boy react?


A/N: This is for Yamamoto's BIRTHDAY :D and it's like only my second fanfiction so I'm not used to writing yet HAHA any way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY/TANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU/ BUON COMLEANNO YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR it belongs to the awesome Amano Akira! ^_^

Warning: OOC? And it's AU-ish I think… HAHAHA

Summary: With the Representative battle coming on Tsuna and the gang are so caught up with the fighting they seem to have forgotten a certain yakyuu-baka's special day. How would the birthday boy react?

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi stood outside of the hospital room with a grim face. Last night he was not proud of his performance. He shut his eyes tight as he listened to the beeping of the heart rate monitor and hoping that his classmate that was currently inside was alright. If he was just strong enough to protect his friends they wouldn't have needed the aid of the severely ill illusionist. He heard murmurs inside the room, it's seems like Tsuna and the kid are talking about the battle that happened last night…

-Flashback-

_Fear and doom suddenly befell the group as they realized they had no chance of winning. With the Vindice showing their true strength and with Mukuro's illusions failing to affect them they had no chance._

"_We're going to lose… They're invincible, way worse than I thought!" Verde stated with a slightly panicky voice. He could not afford to lose this way, it was simply unacceptable._

"_We can't let it happen, wake up Fran… come on!" M.M said with a panic laced voice. Reborn was not pleased; his student can't lose this fight. As they all contemplated their doom another presence was made known._

"_Let me help… your illusion" a soft voice said, but it was heard by the group nonetheless: they were shocked as they heard the familiar voice and turned towards the speaker_

"_I will… fight too" Chrome Dokuro proclaims with a fierce determination in her eyes._

"_Stupid woman! You're seriously ill!" M.M declares as she watches in horror as the said girl limps towards the battlefield. Mukuro shows no emotion in his face but his eyes show shock at the turn of events. "Ch-Chrome? Why?" Tsuna says giving no attempt to cover his shock, Reborn meanwhile smirks and says "She's my representative" with great confidence._

"_Please boss I want to fight too" Chrome replies to her beloved boss, she directs her eyes that were full of determination and courage to the shocked Tsuna._

"_But you're sick! You'll get hurt!" said boss says with concern_

"_Dame-Tsuna, she came all the way here to save you, don't make her waste her effort and besides, you are going to need all the help you can get" Reborn replies looking at his student. Tsuna remains quiet for a while and hesitantly nods. The battle continues and the Vindice prove to be a complex adversary, but with Chrome's illusions though weak due to her condition Tsuna and the gang manages to hold their ground. As the heat of the battle rises a sudden sound reaches their ears signalling the end of the match. Yamamoto inwardly sighs for relief, if they take anymore of the Vindice's attacks they would soon lose and with Chrome's condition the girl might collapse any minute. The Vindice then disappear from the scene through the darkness that enveloped them and leave the group much to the latter's relief._

"_Kufufufu~ until next time Vongola and it would be good if you take better care of dear Chrome. I did leave her in your care for the meantime" Mukuro says as he turns away from the Decimo's Famiglia with the rest of the Kokuyo gang following suit. As they left the scene Chrome immediately fell, not being able to take the fatigue the battle did to her._

_-_End of flash back_-_

He then opens his eyes and checks his watch. It was 9:45 am, almost game time, he usually went out with his friends but with the battles going on he couldn't bring himself to drag them along. It would be selfish of him to take away their chances of winning by slacking off and not training. Yamamoto sighs and leaves the Hospital oblivious that the door to Chrome's room had opened and a pair of big doe – eyes watched him leave with concern evident in the owner's eyes.

* * *

He arrived on the field on time and made his way to the benches where he could watch the game. He smiles with nostalgia as the game begins, it had been weeks since he was able to play baseball and he missed the sport so much. He loved baseball more than anything, but he gave his friends more importance thus he focused more on the sword now and took a temporary leave on baseball. As he sat there completely engrossed in his thoughts and not entirely paying attention to the game he didn't notice the shadows that came closer and closer to his location.

"OI! Yakyuu-baka where the hell have you been? Juudaime was worried about you, idiot!" A voice suddenly bellowed causing Yamamoto to snap out of his train of thoughts. He looked to his right and sure enough: Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and the kid was standing there with picnic baskets in hand.

"Ahaha~ gomen Tsuna I didn't notice you there, so what's up?" Yamamoto asked with his usual carefree voice and smiled at his friends, completely ignoring the open invitation of the grey haired Italian to quarrel. Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto.

"We're here to celebrate your birthday to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said with the usual fire in his eyes shining brightly.

"That's right Yakyuu-baka! Juudaime went through all this trouble for you so you better be grateful" Gokudera informed him.

"Maa maa~ thanks Tsuna but you didn't have to do all this you should be training for the battle" Yamamoto replied with a bit of sadness in his voice. _They actually remembered my birthday? _He thought, still not being able to digest the information

"HN… not really, as a boss Tsuna should also pay attention to his subordinates needs, good job Tsuna" reborn, sitting on top of Tsuna's head said while smirking

"Reborn! Again with the mafia stuff! I told you Yamamoto is not my subordinate he's my friend!" Tsuna said while attempting to glare at the little hitman. Yamamoto watched as his friends continued to bicker and he couldn't help but laugh at their antics. _I am such an idiot for thinking too deep about this battle, nothing will happen if I shoulder these burdens alone. My friends are always there with me, and together we will be able to pass any challenges. _Yamamoto thought, he then placed his arm on Tsuna's shoulders and the results were immediate Gokudera with his 'Juudaime sixth sense' stopped arguing with the extreme turf top and yelled

"OI! Don't act too familiar with Juudaime!" he fumed, Yamamoto just shrugged it off and continued to laugh

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, anyway here's your cake Yamamoto" Tsuna said as he reached for a strawberry short cake. There was a candle on top and he blew it. The group then sat down and started to dig in to the feast that was made by Nana, Haru and Kyoko, but before they could take another bite

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!-

"_1 minute before the battle begins_" the watch informs them. There was a collective groan before they all stood up and ran away from the field to avoid involving they ran Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto seemed to have gone back to his normal self, he smiled at this relief evident in his features

"Ne… Yamamoto? What did you wish for?" Tsuna asked him as they continued to run

"Eh? Ahaha~ I forgot to make a wish" Yamamoto replied as he laughed his signature laugh. Tsuna sweat dropped and shook his head while smiling: he then looked ahead as they were nearing a clearing. A perfect place for the next round, Yamamoto looked at his friends with great fondness

_Maybe my birthday isn't so bad… my wish might even come true _

_-END-_

* * *

A/N: God this is such an Epic fail, I got the idea when I was riding on a bus but then this creepy old woman kept on yelling and it scared the hell out of me I forgot the good parts of the story. Sorry guys this is a total screw up. BUT! PLEASE REVIEW, FOR YAMAMOTO'S SAKE? HAHAHA :D


End file.
